Hitherto, the capacitor chipping has been realized such that a capacitor element is first accommodated in a sheathing case of the synthetic resin for subjecting to a resin mold processing and then the terminals used for an exterior connection terminal derived from an end of the resin were bent alongside the end of the resin to match with the wiring pattern of the printed circuit board.
Further, there is proposed to accommodate the conventional capacitor in a sheathing frame and to arrange the terminals in the same plane as the end of the sheathing frame as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication 59-3557. Furthermore, another proposal is to arrange a capacitor on a closed-end cylindrical sheathing frame for derivation of the terminals from a through-hole on the underside of the sheathing frame and to bend the terminals in a concave section provided on the external surface of the sheathing frame as disclosed in the Japanese laid-open patent publication 60-245116 and the Japanese laid-open patent publication 60-24511.
These conventional chip type capacitors are capable of a surface mounting without changing the ordinary structure of the capacitor.